In the real world, information is defined as a sequence of symbols that can be interpreted as a message. Information is any kind of event that affects the state of a dynamic system that can interpret the information. Information can also be categorized according to its attribute or form, such as text, film, photo, or anything meaningful for user to access the computer.
A tool in the real world is defined as a mechanism which is used to perform or facilitate manual or mechanical work. In computer sciences the tool is often defined as an application program that creates or manipulates, modifies or analyzes information.
In today's science and technology, information and tools are scattered in different information sources in different formats. Some of them are hosted for the same purpose and some of them are not. For those being hosted for different purposes, some of them still have essentially similar attributes and can be indirectly re-defined or re-purposed.
The existing art will be described as below. Firstly, some internet service providers provide photo sharing services, allowing a user to store photos in his/her online storage in a specific format. Under some conditions, the user, limited by his or her working environment, is not capable of downloading the photos and processing the photos in that specific format. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a scheme to unify the photos from that specific format into one that the working environment will allow it to work with.
Secondly, some service providers provide on-line music services that are in support of reading specified access structures. Generally, users can store their MP3 files on the Dropbox and categorize the stored MP3 files in different folders which correspond to different albums. Although the MP3 files placed on the Dropbox are intentionally for the back-up use rather than being utilized for the content of the music service, the MP3 files placed in the same folder may be deemed as the same album after being classified. That is, it is doable to provide a scheme to enable the user to convert the above mentioned file structure on the Dropbox into a readable format of the on-line music service providers in a convenient way. Consequently, the users can obtain and manage their own music resources in a more convenient manner.
Further, since there are plenty of information sources, a lot of tools have been provided. As for the music service, different tools (e.g., EQ Adjustment tools and Notch filters, etc.) have been provided. It is highly desirable to provide a scheme to model the format of the tools from different sources into a unified one and make them accessible/manageable in one working environment, thereby facilitating the user to manage his/her own resources conveniently.